


酒心巧克力

by xiaoqiyan



Category: Once
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoqiyan/pseuds/xiaoqiyan
Summary: 春宵一刻值千金，诚不欺人。
Relationships: Huang Jia Xin／Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	酒心巧克力

[酒心巧克力](https://shimo.im/docs/jcPKcDDvV9kQtd3y/%20%E3%80%8C\(%20%CB%99%CB%98%CB%99%20\)%E3%80%8D%EF%BC%8C%E5%8F%AF%E5%A4%8D%E5%88%B6%E9%93%BE%E6%8E%A5%E5%90%8E%E7%94%A8%E7%9F%B3%E5%A2%A8%E6%96%87%E6%A1%A3%20App%20%E6%88%96%E5%B0%8F%E7%A8%8B%E5%BA%8F%E6%89%93%E5%BC%80)


End file.
